


What a Show

by AlsyWalsy



Series: Showdown 2017 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Showdown 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: The lands of Avonlea have a difficult relationship with magic..Prompts: Execution, The four elements, “Take me anywhere.”





	What a Show

The lands of Avonlea had a complicated relationship with magic. For centuries the lands had been protected by the blessings of the fairies which made sure that the crops never failed, no wars broke out and the ruling family suffered no ills. The patronage of the fairies meant that Avonlea flourished. Until the day that the Lady of the lands fell ill.

Lady Colette of Avonlea had been confined to her bed by an illness that even the strongest fairy could not heal. After a week of ailment, the woman could hold on no longer, leaving behind a young daughter and a distraught husband. Feeling betrayed by his family’s patrons, Sir Maurice had allowed the members of his court to poison his ear against the use of magic. The fairies – feeling guilty at having let down a young girl more than anything else – withdrew from the lands and heeded no call from either villager or noble.

Without the magical protection of centuries before the lands began to feel the effects. Crops suffered under the weather that had previously passed by. Bandits started to wander past the borders to strike smaller settlements. The blame had to be placed somewhere and a few anti-magic nobles had utilised Sir Maurice’s grief and anger to blame those who wielded arcane powers of all types.

Sorcerers were banished from their advisory positions, wild witches known for their healing and midwifery were chased from the villages beyond the town walls. Even the conjuring tricksters of travelling bands were stunned by everyday folk. Within a decade the use of magic was banned across the lands.

The Witch Hunters were formed on the 15th anniversary of Lady Colette’s death. Supposedly I honour of her memory, this band of heavy-handed louts scoured the lands for anybody with even a flicker of magical ability. Punishments had started gentle enough but soon any magic use resulted in immediate execution. No trial, no jury, no chance. And, most importantly, no exceptions.

“Death to the magic users!” The large man’s voice rang loud even above the cheers and shouts of the crowds gathered in the centre of the town.

A large platform had been built in the middle of what was once a market square. Every day a large bonfire was built in preparation for the day’s executions – now a popular public spectacle. The leader of the Witch Hunters  was a large handsome man named Gaston Beaufort and would oversee each and every execution. Some would say that he did so with glee.

“Today will be a day to remember, my good fellows. A powerful sorcerer shall die today!” Gaston knew how to play the crowd and rile them up. “You are about to witness something truly spectacular. A creature capable of wielding all four elements, of charming any man or woman in the blink of an eye!”

The crowd was making sounds of both fear and surprise between shouts of ‘burn’ and ‘die’. Moving amongst them, a slim hooded figure watched the leader with disgust. This whole practice was barbaric, to say the least. That man deserved nothing less than burning at his own stake.

The figure passed to the front of the crowd and watched from beneath a heavy hood as the ‘creature’ was brought out and tied to a large pillar amongst the piled firewood. Dressed in plain rags and covered in in a rough sack it hardly looked like a creature. Rather your average person, slight and short but average.

“Burn, burn!!” The crowd was growing restless and there was a sickening smirk on Gaston’s face.

“Are you ready to see the beast?” Gaston called as he placed a hand upon the bag covering the creature’s face.

“Yes! Kill it!” The crowd was almost chanting as one, all except the figure at the front. Those around it had been so completely focused on the spectacle that they hadn’t noticed the unwelcome guest in their midst.

“Then feast your eyes upon the vilest creature to torment our lands!” With a rough tug Gaston pulled the bag free and tossed it out across the crowd, almost like a prize for the lucky person who managed to catch it.

The gathered crowd erupted in gasps and shouts of shock. The hooded figure very nearly joined them in their shock but just about caught himself before he made a noise. She was beautiful.. and absolutely not what he was expecting.

The beautiful young woman had a mess of brown curls and striking blue eyes, which he saw once she stopped squinting into the bright sun. The moment she had adjusted she turned a defiant look upon the oaf at her side. A tiny slip of a thing trying to stare down a giant.

“The former Lady Belle of Avonlea.” Gaston seemed to be enjoying this little exchange and enjoying this opportunity to tie her up and burn her alive. “You are sentenced to death by burning for the heinous crime of the study and practice of magics.”

“The only heinous crime here is the heartless slaughter of hundreds for nothing more than using the gifts they were born with!” An eerie silence spread across the crowd as the once beloved figure spoke out. The hooded man smirked to himself. She had a real fire to her.

“Magic is not a gift but a curse and you have been revealed as one of those who deserve no more than death.” Gaston had moved closer to say something softer, only for Belle’s ears, but keen hearing picked up on every single word. “I always knew you weren’t right. All of those books? Thank the Gods we never wed. To think my sons could have been cursed by such filth.”

With her hands tied behind her back Belle could hardly hit him like she so clearly wanted to. It would only be gentlemanly to hit the man for her, right? Gaston suddenly reeled back as though he had been punched in the face but nobody had struck him. Not physically, at least. The figure’s poorly contained giggle was lost amongst more gasps. Even Belle seemed shocked.

“You filth!” Gaston snarled in her face, convinced that she had performed the act with her own magical abilities. “That’s it! Burn her!”

Several men came forward with lit torches, waiting for Gaston to clear the platform before they threw the torches into the piles of gathered wood. The bastards didn’t even hesitate as they condemned the woman to a slow and painful death. Or, so they thought. There were murmurings amongst the crowd as the fire grew and spread, steadily enveloping the ex-Lady Belle who seemed completely unfazed by the heat licking at her skin. The hooded figure watched her with interest, trying to predict her next move. She was far too confident to die here this day.

Oh, he was right..

For the second time in such a short period of time, Rumplestiltskin found himself surprised. This time pleasantly as all the fire died in an instant. Command of the elements was clearly something the woman had taught herself quite well. However, steel was a lot trickier to control.

“Witchcraft! Magic!” Shouts of fear and panic filled the square and bodies were suddenly everywhere. The shouts of the guards could be heard above the panic, Gaston’s voice booming the loudest. “Kill her now!”

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t allow that to happen. He had come to these lands to investigate the magical killings and had stumbled across quite an interesting little woman.. who perhaps might make quite a good apprentice. So long as she was not run through with a sword any time soon.

Darting between running bodies was no trouble for the Dark One, just like hopping up onto a platform and blasting back the two nearest hunters with a sudden burst of invisible force. The air whipped up by the blast pushed back his hood as he stood before the young woman. To his surprise, she did not gasp. She just looked up at him with that same defiant look.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“I think not, dearie.” He giggled and she looked briefly confused, but pressed on.

“Then get me out of here, would you?”

The ropes binding her wrists behind her back turned to ash and she brought her hands before her. For a moment she rubbed her wrists and despite the danger around them she refused to break his gaze. She expected him to do as she asked, he realised.

“Do you have a particular request?”

“Take me anywhere.” He grinned and dropped into an extravagant bow.

“As you wish.” The world around them warped and changed, leaving behind several confused witch hunters and one fuming Gaston Beaufort.


End file.
